Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & Disney Supercars Racing Transformed is a crossover rock band/vehicular combat/simulator racing game developed by Studio Gobo, Activision (with extra help from Harmonix and MTV Games), Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this summer 2020 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. The Game's CGI style is a combination of Disney Infinity ''series (most franchises from Disney Originals, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm) ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series and the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series. =Playable Characters= Returning Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Georgia Turnbull *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *Matthew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Nicholas Luyt *Daydream Brodie *Daydream Georgia New Characters *Toni Buchanan *Brad Buchanan *Susan Bennett *Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake Crossover Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Chip and Dale *Horace Horsecollar *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Max Goof *Roxanne *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Darkwing Duck *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Roxas *Xion *Axel/Lea *Namine *Snow White *Doc *Happy *Grumpy *Sleepy *Dopey *Sneezy *Bashful *Prince Ferdinand *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *The Blue Fairy *Sorcerer Mickey *Yen Sid *Rachel *The Spring Sprite *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo and Timothy Mouse *Mrs. Jumbo *Elephant Matriarch *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Faline *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Willie the Giant *J. Thaddeus Toad *Ratty and Moley *Angus McBadger *Cyril Proudbottom *Ichabod Crane *Cinderella *Prince Charming *The Fairy Godmother *Jaq and Gus *Anastasia Tremaine *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Dodo *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum *The Walrus & The Carpenter *Caterpillar *Chesire Cat *The March Hare *The Mad Hatter *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jane Darling *Lady and Tramp *Jock and Trusty *Jim Dear and Darling *Scamp and Angel *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *King Stefan *Pongo and Perdita *Patch and Thunderbolt *Roger and Anita Radcliffe *Arthur Pendragon *Merlin and Archimedes *Sir Ector and Sir Kay *Mary Poppins *Bert *Mowgli *Shanti *Ranjan *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Bagheera *Louie Lamount *Colonel Hathi *Hathi Jr. *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie *Roquefort *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille and Georges Hautecourt *Miss Eglantine Price *Professor Emelius Browne *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Skippy, Sis and Tagalong *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Owl *Eeyore *Gopher *Kanga and Roo *Christopher Robin *Bernard and Miss Bianca *Penny *Orville *Jake *Cody *Marahute *Wilbur *Chairmouse *Pete and Elliot *Todd *Copper *Vixey *Widow Tweed *Big Mama *Dinky and Boomer *Taran *Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Gurgi *Basil *Dr. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Toby *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Tito *Francis *Einstein *Georgette *Jenny Foxworth *Fagin *Winston *Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian *Prince Eric *King Triton *Queen Athena *Scuttle *Pearl (The Little Mermaid) *Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina *Melody *Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts *Beast / Prince Adam *Aladdin, Abu and Iago *Jasmine *Genie *Cassim *Magic Carpet *Three Harem Girls *Simba *Nala *Timon and Pumbaa *Zazu *Mufasa and Sarabi *Rafiki *Kiara *Kovu *Ma and Uncle Max *Pocahontas, Meeko and Flit *John Smith *John Rolfe *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Captain Phoebus *Victor, Hugo and Laverne *Clopin *Madellaine *Zephyr *Hercules *Megara *Young Hercules *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Zeus and Hera *The Muses *Cassandra *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Yao, Ling and Chien-Po *Ting-Ting, Su and Mei *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Terk and Tantor *Kerchak and Kala *Aladar *Neera *Emperor Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha, Tipo and Chaca *Kronk *Milo James Thatch *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Vincenzo Santorini *Gaetan Moliére *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley *Mertle Edmonds *Jim Hawkins *John Silver *Captain Amelia *Dr. Delbert Doppler *B.E.N. *Mr. Arrow *Kenai and Koda *Nita *Rutt and Tuke *Stika *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Lucky Jack *Pearl *Sam *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Star-Ace Little *Princess Giselle and Pip *Prince Edward *Robert Phillip *Nancy Tremaine *Nathaniel *Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Franny Robinson *Bolt *Penny Forrester *Mittens *Rhino *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Louis and Ray *Charlotte La Bouff *Rapunzel and Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maxinus *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Wasabi *Fred *Tadashi Hamada *Aunt Cass Hamada *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Clawhauser *Moana *Maui *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bo Beep *Flik *Atta *Dot *Queen *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Boo *Art *Celia *Marlin *Nemo *Dory *Coral *Bruce *Hank *Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Sally *Tow Mater *Strip "The King" Weathers *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Cruz Ramirez *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *El Chupacabra *Lil' Dipper *Blade Ranger *Remy and Emile *WALL-E *Eve *Merida *Joy *Sadness *Fear *Disgust *Anger *Bing Bong *Arlo and Spot *Butch *Jack Skillington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Angelica Teach *Henry Turner *Carina Barbossa *Tonto *John Reid / The Lone Ranger *Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr / Mrs. Incredible *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Lucius Best / Frozone *Edna Mode *Natalie *Grace Meacham *Jack *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Ezra the Skeleton *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *The Great Gonzo and Camilla *Fozzie Bear *Rowlf *Scooter *Animal *Sam the Eagle *Pepe the King Prawn *Rizzo the Rat *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *The Swedish Chef *Waldorf and Statler *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Beauregard *Lew Zealand *Sweetums *Big Mean Carl *Walter *Thog *Uncle Deadly *Tron *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Oscar Diggs *Max Dennison *Dani Dennison *Allison *Trackery Binx *Billy Butcherson *Live-Action Maleficent and Diaval *Live-Action Princess Aurora *Live-Action Prince Phillip *Live-Action Cruella De Vil *Victor Frankenstein and Sparky *Elsa Van Helsing and Persephone *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Tino Tonitini *Lor McQuarrie *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Wade Load *Monique *Cornelius Fillmore *Ingrid Third *Jake Long and Fu Dog *Rose / Huntsgirl *Maggie Pesky *Aldrin Pesky *Captain Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Grunkle Stan *Robbie Valentino *Pacifica Northwest *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus / Agent P *Candace Flynn *Fireside Candace *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Isabella *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *JoJo and Goliath *Leo, Annie, June and Quincy *Wander *Sylvia *Princess Sofia *Prince James *Horserider Sofia *Princess Amber *Buttercup Sofia *Buttercup Amber *Princess Elena *Kion *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Henry Hugglemonster *Cobby Hugglemonster *Miles Callisto and Merc *Loretta Callisto *Phoebe Callisto *Leo Callisto *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Riley Matthews *Maya Hart *Terence *Mal *Jay *Evie *Carlos *James Henry Trotter *Sophie *The BFG *Tony Shark / Iron Man *Steve Rogers / Captain America *Thor Odinson *Bruce Banner / Hulk *Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy / Spider-Girl *Norman Osborn / Green Goblin *Peter Quill / Star-Lord *Gamora *Danny Rand / Iron Fist *Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Elektra Natchios *Frank Castle / The Punisher *Janet Van Dyne / The Wasp *Squirrel Girl *Groot *Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Peggy Carter *T'Challa / Black Panther *Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Logan / The Wolverine *Scott Summers / Cyclops *Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Jessica Jones *Luke Gage *Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Sam Wilson / Falcon *Miles Morales / Spider-Man *Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Padme Amidala *Chewbacca *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Jyn Erso *Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *Wicket W. Warrick *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Latara *Teebo *Ahsoka Tano *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *Old Han Solo *Old Luke Skywalker *C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8 *Indiana Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Sally Acorn *Shadow the Hedgehog *Charmy Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Clameleon *Rouge the Bat *Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Nicole the Holo-lynx *Big the Cat *Tikai the Echidna *E-123 Omega *Ray the Flying Squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo *Christopher Thorndyke *Sam Speed *Cosmo the Seedrian *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Twilight 'Sci-Twi' Sparkle *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Spike *Flash Sentry *Trixie Lulamoon *Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna *Dean Cadance Villains *Lord Starkiller *Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Mad Doctor *Merlock *Negaduck *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Vanitas *Queen Grimhilde *Stromboli *Coachman *Lampwick *Chernabog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Firebird *Jack-in-the-Box *The Ringmaster *Ronno *Mr. Winkie *Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine *Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Aunt Sarah *Si and Am *Buster *Maleficent and Diablo the Raven *Cruella De Vil *Jasper and Horace *Lil Lightning *Mad Madam Mim *Mr. Banks *Mr. Dewes, Sr. *Shere Khan *Kaa *Don Karnage *Edgar Balthazar *Colonel Heller *King Leonidas *Fisherman Bear *Secretary Bird *Prince John *The Backson *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Brutus and Nero *Percival C. McLeach *Joanna *Dr. Terminus *Amos Slade *The Horned King *Creeper *Professor Ratigan and Fidget the Bat *Felicia *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Ursula *Morgana *Marina Del Rey *Gaston and LeFou *Jafar *Razoul *Prince Achmed *Abis Mal *Sa'Luk *Mozenrath *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Zira *Nuka *Quint *Governor Ratcliffe *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Hades *Pain and Panic *Shan-Yu and Hayabusa the Falcon *Clayton *Kron *Bruton *Yzma *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Helga Katrina Sinclair *Captain Gantu *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviël *Scroop *Denahi *Atka *Alameda Slim *Foxy Loxy *Goosey Loosey *Queen Narissa *Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 *Dr. Calico *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *King Candy / Turbo *Prince Hans *Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai *Mr. Yama *Bellwether *Doug Ramses *Tamatoa *Emperor Zurg *Lotso *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Hopper *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose III *Chick Hicks *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger *Thunderclap *Oogie Boogie *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Captain Armando Salazar *Latham Cole *Butch Cavendish *Buddy Pine / Syndrome *Gavin *Ebenezer Scrooge *Constantine *Sark *CLU 2 *The Sanderson Sisters *Live-Action King Stefan *Judge Doom | ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit | Black | Unlockable |- | Dr. Drakken | Kim Possible | Cyan | Unlockable |- | Shego | Kim Possible | Lime Green | Unlockable |- | Bonnie Rockwaller | Kim Possible | Blue and Dark Purple | Unlockable |- | Bill Cipher | Gravity Falls | Yellow | Unlockable |- | Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz | Phineas and Ferb | White | Unlockable |- | Suzy Johnson | Phineas and Ferb | Dark Purple | Unlockable |- | Elliot Decker | Milo Murphy's Law | Yellow and Gray | Unlockable |- | Lord Hater | Wander Over Yonder | Black and Red | Unlockable |- | Lord Dominator | Wander Over Yonder | Black and Sky Blue | Unlockable |- | Commander Peepers | Wander Over Yonder | Black and Yellow | Unlockable |- | Cedric the Sorcerer | Sofia the First | White and Purple | Unlockable |- | Grim and Hildy Gloom | The 7D | Purple | Unlockable |- | Toffee | Star Vs. The Forces of Evil | Purple and Black | Unlockable |- | Fleshlumpeater | The BFG | Black | Unlockable |- | Bloodbottler | The BFG | Orange | Unlockable |- | Mr. Dark | Something Wicked This Way Comes | Black | Unlockable |- | Emil Blonsky / Abomination | Marvel | Brown | Unlockable |- | Loki | Marvel | Gold | Unlockable |- | Johann Schmidt / Red Skull | Marvel | Red | Unlockable |- | Ultron | Marvel | Silver | Unlockable |- | Kaecilius | Marvel | Yelow | Unlockable |- | Darren Cross / Yellowjacket | Marvel | Black and Yellow | Unlockable |- | Wilson Fisk / The Kingpin | Marvel | White | Unlockable |- | Billy Russo / Jigsaw | Marvel | Brown and Black | Unlockable |- | Thanos | Marvel | Blue and Dark Purple | Unlockable |- | Darth Vader | Star Wars | Red | Unlockable |- | Darth Maul | Star Wars | Red | Unlockable |- | Count Dooku | Star Wars | Red | Unlockable |- | Darth Sidious / Emperor Palpatine | Star Wars | Red | Unlockable |- | General Grievous | Star Wars | Green and Blue | Unlockable |- | Asajj Ventress | Star Wars | Red | Unlockable |- | Kylo Ren | Star Wars | Red | Unlockable |- | DJ | Star Wars | Red | Unlockable |- | Supreme Leader Snoke | Star Wars | Purple | Unlockable |- | Orson Krennic | Star Wars | White | Unlockable |- | Mola Ram | Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom | Red | Unlockable |- | Dr. Eggman | Sonic the Hedgehog | Red | Unlockable |- | Metal Sonic | Sonic the Hedgehog | Dark Blue | Unlockable |- | Dr. Eggman Nega | Sonic the Hedgehog | Red | Unlockable |- | Dural | Virtua Fighter | Gray and Silver | Unlockable |- | Reala | NiGHTS into Dreams... | Red | Unlockable |- | Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk | My Little Pony: Equestria Girls | Orange and Yellow | Unlockable |- | Juniper Montage | My Little Pony: Equestria Girls | Dark Green and Sky Blue | Unlockable |- | Megatron | Transformers | Gray and Silver | Unlockable |- | Sentinel Prime | Transformers | Red and Black | Unlockable |- | Starscream | Transformers | Silver | Unlockable |- | Walt Disney | Saving Mr. Banks | Black | Unlockable |- | Gex | Gex | Lime Green and Blue | Unlockable; Exclusive to Both Consoles |- | Crash Bandicoot | Crash Bandicoot | Orange and Blue | Exclusive to PlayStation 4 |- | Coco Bandicoot | Crash Bandicoot | Orange and Pink | Exclusive to PlayStation 4 |- | Knack | Knack | Gold and Red | Exclusive to PlayStation 4 |} Non-Playable Characters Announcers * Mike the Microphone (House of Mouse) * Mr. Tanaka (guest announcer) Commentators * Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Mike the Microphone (House of Mouse) * Adrian (Phineas and Ferb) * Ian (Phineas and Ferb) * Nigel (Phineas and Ferb) * Dr. Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) * Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) * Bob Cutlass (Cars) * Darrell Cartrip (Cars) * King Roland II (Sofia the First) * Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) * J. Jonah Jameson (Marvel) * Pepper Potts (Marvel) * Emperor of China (Mulan) * Sour Bill (Wreck-It Ralph) * Lofty Crofty (Planes) * Crystal Ball (The 7D) * Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror (The 7D) * Queen Delightful (The 7D) * Soos Ramirez and Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) * J.A.R.V.I.S. (Marvel) * Old Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University) * Talking Food (The Muppets) * The Newsman (The Muppets) * Melissa McCarthy (guest commentator) * Orbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) (guest commentator) * Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog) (guest commentator) * Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) (guest commentator) * Decoe and Becoe (Sonic the Hedgehog) (guest commentators) * Chuck Thorndyke and Mr. Tanaka (Sonic the Hedgehog) (guest commentators) * Sleet and Dingo (Sonic the Hedgehog) (guest commentators) * Omachao (Sonic the Hedgehog) (guest commentator) * The Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (guest commentators) * Michael Cole (WWE) (guest commentator) * John Layfield (WWE) (guest commentator) * Jerry Lawler (WWE) (guest commentator) Crew Chiefs * Skully (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Never Bird (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Behemoth (The Muppets) Pit Crew * Stormtroopers * Rebeltroopers * S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents * Weasels * Handy Manny's Tools (Felipe, Dusty, Turner, Flicker, Stretch, Pat and Rusty) * Chickens * Penguins * Rats * Frackles (Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, Purple/Gray, Jade Green, Emerald Green, Green/Pink, and Mo Frackle) * Muppet Monsters (Doglion, Timmy Monster, Gorgon Heap, Mean Mama, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, and Mutations) * Fazoobs * Minnie´s Color Racing Paint Story Mode Walkthrough * Chapter 1: The Time Travel Supercar Returns * Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney Multiverse * Chapter 3: Same Bro-Time! Same Bro-Channel! * Chapter 4: Marvel Universe * Chapter 5: Faraway Galaxy * Chapter 6: Indy's World * Chapter 7: Sega Universe * Chapter 8: Hasbro Universe * Chapter 9: The Muppets Theater * Chapter 10: Return of Kingdom Hearts * Chapter 11: Return of Kingdom Keepers * Chapter 12: The Final Challenge of Disney Tracks Starter * 1900s London, United Kingdom * Enchanted Dominion * Hundred Acre Wood * Neverland * Treasure Planet * Atlantis * Hawaii Islands * Metroville * Monsters University * Deep Jungle * Finding Nemo World * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Race * O.W.C.A Training Track * Downtown Danville * Gravity Falls, Oregon * Radiator Springs * RLS Legacy * Atlantica * Pleasure Island * Devil's Bayou * The Outback * Agrabah * Kingdom of the Sun * Man's Village * Port Royal * Prankster's Paradise * Sunnyside * Olympus Coliseum * Arendelle * New Orleans * Pride Rock * Baker Street * Arcadia * Sugar Rush * The Land of Dragons * Oz * New York (Daytime) * New York (Nighttime) * Marvel New York * Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada * Catalina Island, California * Prydain * Space Paranoids * New Holland * Scotland * Toy Box * Sherwood Forest * Dalmatian Plantation * Notre Dame * Beast's Castle * Wonderland * Halloween Town * San Fransokyo * ToonTown * Muppet Theater * Duckburg * St. Canard * Cape Suzette * Rite of Spring * Steadfast Tin Soldier * Rhapsody in Blue * Firebird Suite * Night on Bald Mountain * House of Mouse * Destiny Islands * Hollow Bastion * Twilight Town * Radiant Garden * Roarsville * Sheet Rock Hills * Galactic Conjunction 6000 * Pirate Island * Enchancia * Tokyo, Japan * Porta Corsa * Zootopia * Savanna Central/Downtown Zootopia * Jollywood * London, United Kingdom * Sahara Square * Asgard * Xandar * Paris, France * Boonta Eve Classic * Pixie Hollow * The Moon * Gosford, Australia * Tuggerah, Australia * Woy Woy, Australia * Sydney, Australia * Anaheim, California * Angel Grove, California (Power Rangers) * Downtown London, United Kingdom * San Diego, California * Singapore City, Singapore * Hollywood, California * Chicago, Illinois * Downtown Tokyo, Japan * England, United Kingdom * Spoonerville * Downtown Duckburg (Daytime) * Downtown Duckburg (Nighttime) * Washington, DC * Yokohama, Japan * Mount Rushmore * New Jersey * Jollywood * The Strip, Las Vegas, Nevada * S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier * Mars * Ontario, Canada * 48th Montevillebad Grand Prix * H.Y.D.R.A. Headquarters * Middleton * Good Future Danville * Kingdom of Auradon * Enchancia Flying Derby Track * Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic X'') * Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic Underground'') * Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Unlockable * Bug City * Muppet Studios * Timeless River * Naboo * Kamino * Geonosis * Coruscant * Tatooine * Kashyyyk * Mygeeto * Felucia * Utapau * Mustafar * Polis Massa * Alderaan * Death Star * Yavin * Hoth * Dagobah * Bespin * Endor * Jakku * Starkiller Base * Ahch-To * Temple of Doom * Sydney International Speedway * Batangas Race Circuit * Planet Pluto Speedway * Nox * Daichi * Genshi * Krawlosphere * Post-apocalyptic Sydney, Australia * Post-apocalyptic London, United Kingdom * Post-apocalyptic Los Angeles, Cailfornia * Post-apocalyptic Tokyo, Japan * Good Future Sydney, Australia * Good Future Gosford, Australia * Good Future Tuggerah, Australia * Good Future Los Angeles, California * Good Future England, United Kingdom * Good Future Tokyo, Japan * Good Future Paris, France * Good Future Downtown Yokohama, Japan * Future Mars Voice Cast Original Clips * Vincent Martella as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Phineas Flynn, Bradley Nicholson and Gex (replacing Dana Gould, in Hope Esthelm/Phineas Flynn mixed voices) * Alyson Stoner as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Xion and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Tara Strong as Ingrid Third, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle/"Sci-Twi", Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Rikku and Squirrel Girl * Yuri Lowenthal as Spider-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog (in Older Ben Tennyson voice) * GK Bowes (in Asuka Kazama voice) as Chloe Carruthurs * Bryce Dallas Howard (in Claire Dearing voice) as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan * Chris Pratt as Benjaimi Lake (in Emmet voice) * Colleen Villard as The Wasp, Charmy Bee and Miles "Tails" Prower * Ariel Winter as Cosmo the Seedrian, Cream the Rabbit (in Sofia voice), Sailor Mini-Moon and Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia * Susanne Blakeslee as Faith Adams (in Wanda voice), 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Zira, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Patina (in Maleficent voice) and Queen Narissa * Elizabeth Banks (in Wyldstyle voice) as Alison Marie Buchanan * Jodi Benson as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice), Ariel, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite, Anita Radcliffe and Lady * Willa Holland as Nina Robinson and Aqua * Paige O'Hara as Toni Buchanan (in Belle voice) * Craig Charles as Dave Lister * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer * Danny John-Rules as Cat * Hattie Haydrige as Holly * Robert Llewellyn as Kryten * Emily Blunt as Mary Poppins * Luci Christian as Fiona Siomerville * Deedee Magno-Hall (in Pearl voice) as Raye the Cat * Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) and Punisher (in style of Jack Bauer) * Charlie Adler as Percival C. McLeach (in Doctor Doom voice) and Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai (in Starscream voice) * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther * Tim Curry as Stromboli and Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke * Mark Hamill as Brad Buchanan (in Luke Skywalker voice) and Luke Skywalker/Old Luke Skywalker * Harrison Ford as Han Solo/Old Han Solo * Jesse McCartney as James Roberts (in style of Ventus), Tuxedo Mask, Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Roxas, Terence and Ventus * Linda Larkin as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice), Susan Bennett and Jasmine * Estelle (in style of Garnet) as Sandra Buchanan * Bette Midler as Winifred Sanderson * Judi Dench as Mrs. Callowa * Hank Azaria (in Bartok voice) as Kenny Harris * Christopher Lloyd as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doc Brown voice), Master Xehanort (in Rasputin voice), Merlock, Chuck Thorndyke (in Doc Brown voice) and Judge Doom * J.K. Simmons as Frank Buchanan (in style of Stanford Pines), Cave Johnson (voice only), Stanford Pines and King Acorn * Haley Joel Osment as Jaxon Harris (in style of Sora), Sora, Mowgli and Vanitas * Jennifer Cody as Mrs. Bosworth/Raven (in Charlotte La Bouff voice) and Charlotte La Bouff * Kyle Hebert as J. Jonah Jameson * Steve Blum as Zeb and Wolverine * Liam O' Brien as Red Skull * Roger Craig Smith as Star-Ace Little (replacing the late Adam West, in Sonic the Hedgehog voice), Captain America/First Avenger Captain America and Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole) * Dave Wittenberg as Mad Doctor * Vin Diesel as Jack Bruno * Kate Higgins as 1959 Princess Aurora * Christina Vee as Female Announcer/The Announcer (US Version) * Bryce Papenbrook as Cat Noir * Hayley Atwell as Agent Carter * Hugo Weaving as John Treay and The Firebird * Sarah Silverman as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (in Vanellope Von Schweetz voice) and Vanellope Von Schweetz * Rebecca Shoichet as Codylee Nelson (in style of Sunset Shimmer), Marahute (new recorded dialogue, in style of Sunset Shimmer) and Sunset Shimmer * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Nate Torrence as Clawhauser * Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Emma Watson as Live-Action Belle * Keegan Connor Tracy as Descendants Belle * Dan Payne as Descendants Beast * Stephanue Bennet as Descendants Snow White * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother and Fauna * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Si and Am, Merryweather, Ursula (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Morgana (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Shenzi, Hera and Queen of Hearts * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto and Sleepy * Jason Marsden as Max Goof and Tino Tonitini * Jim Cummings as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Wilbur (in style of Tantor), Boomer (in style of Tigger), Zummi Gummi, Baby Herman, Bill Sykes, King Triton, Razoul, Ed, Tantor and Ray * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Professor Ratigan (in style of Jafar and stand-in voice for the late Vincent Price) * Steve Matchett as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) * Dave Burns as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) * Stephen Merchant as Wheatley * Cathy Cavadini (in style of Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls) as Dorie Goodlyn * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric, Prince Charming and The Prince * Catherine Taber as Padme Amidala and Princess Leia/Old Leia Organa * Sebastian Arcelus as Fagin * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sarah Nicole Robles as Scarlet * Ruth Donnell as Princess Merida * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Lewis Black as Anger * Mindy Kaling as Disgust * Bill Hader as Fear * Richard Kind as Bing Bong * Kirk Thornton as Cubot * Wally Wingert as Chairmouse, Ant-Man, Doctor Strange and Orbot * Michael Cole as Himself * John Layfield as Himself * Jerry Lawler as Himself * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Robby Benson as Beast * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Hynden Walch as Alice, Wendy Darling, Eilonwy, Penny (in Princess Bubblegum's voice) and Jenny Foxworth (in Princess Bubblegum's voice) * Brian Blessed as Clayton * Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man * Fred Tatasciore as Qui-Gon Jinn and Hulk * Nolan North as Green Goblin, Deadpool and The Announcer * Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Blaze the Cat, Gamora, Kim Possible and Serah Farron * Travis Oates as Piglet * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * David Ogden Otiers as Doc, Francis, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe and Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Billy Zane as Ansem * Troy Baker as Hawkeye, Loki and Snow Viller * Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon * Cheech Marin as Tito and Bonzai * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Josh Keaton as Young Hercules and Kenai * Todd Haberkorn as Silver the Hedgehog (in style of Natsu Dragneel) * Max Kellerman as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) * Micheal Buffer as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) * Hugh Jackman as The Announcer (Australian and Asian Versions) and Charlie Kenton * Ben Edwards as The Announcer (European Version) * Jeremy Shada (in style of Finn the Human) as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog, Cody, Oliver and Christopher Thorndyke * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar (in style of Hades) * Cam Clarke as Simba and Bernard (in style of Simba) * Zach Braff as Chicken Little * Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Milo Thatch, Pegasus (new recorded dialogue, in style of Ratchet) and Tidus * Daniel Radcliffe as Peter Pan * Harriet Owen as Jane Darling * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart and Melissa Chase * Dove Cameron as Mal * Sofia Carson as Evie * Cameron Boyce as Carlos * Booboo Stewart as Jay * Kristin Chenoweth as Descendants Maleficent * Melanie Paxson as Descendants Fairy Godmother * Orlando Brown as Cornelius Fillmore * Kelly Osborne as Hildy Gloom * Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, 1959 King Stefan, Prince John, Horned King, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Cad Bane, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Zeus, Shan Yu, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Doc Hudson and Count Dooku * Ralph Finnes as Shere Khan and Judge Claude Frollo * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * Sharlto Copley as Live-Action King Stefan * Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket * Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward * Joel McCrary as Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo, James P. Sullivan and Pacha * Richard White as Gaston * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson and Shego * Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca, B.E.N. and Antoine D' Coolette * Wilmer Valderrama as Manny Garcia * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles, Mike Wazowski and Felipe * J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs * Brian George as Captain Barbossa * Paul Kandel as Clopin * Tom Kane as Yoda * Alan Tudyk as King Candy and Duke Weaselton * Paul St. Peter as Xemnas * Jim Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney * Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear and Old Obi-Wan Kenobi * Kat Cressida as Jessie * Tristan Rogers as Jake * Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes * Jim Meskimen as Genie (stand-in voice for the late Robin Williams) and Ultron * Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Mola Ram (in Galactus voice), Galactus and the Backson (in Jake the Dog voice) * Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher, Soos Ramirez and Grunkle Stan * Erin Cottrell as Quorra * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie and Nita * Josh Gad as Olaf * Kirsten Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Santino Montana as Prince Hans * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago * T.J. Miller as Fred * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi * Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass Hamada * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada * Anika Noni Rose as Princess Tiana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * B. D. Wong as Li Shang * Steve Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy * Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico * Mona Marshall (in style of Young Ichigo) as John Darling * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano and Cloak * Harvey Fierstein as Yao * Gedde Watanabe as Ling * Jerry Tondo as Chien Po * Keith David as Doctor Facilier * Terrence C. Carson as Mace Windu * Gregg Berger as Kerchak * Bonnie Hunt as Sally * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg * Dwayne Johnson as Maui and Vector the Crocodile (in style of Maui) * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr., Toulouse and Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia and Clarabelle Cow * Ross Lunch as Sergeant Callhoun * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Robin Atkin Downes as Scott Buchanan (in Punisher voice), Davy Jones, Sam Speed (in Punisher voice) and Magic Mirror (in Punisher voice) * Whoopi Goldberg as Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror * Jay Leno as Crystal Ball * Paul Rigg as Lord Starchbottom * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Wendie Malick as Chicha * Sam Witwer as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious and Darth Maul * Tom Kenny as Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Dinky, Dodger, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart, Tenth Doctor and Leo Callisto * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham * Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character * Kevin Schon as Timon, Pongo and Happy * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Audrey Wasilewswki as Terk * Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon * Jennifer Tilly as Grace * Max Burkholder as Roo * Jason Alexander as Hugo and Abu (new record dialogue, in style of Hugo) * Charles Kimbrough as Victor * Patricia Lentz as Laverne * Olivia D'Abo as Jane Porter and Captain Amelia * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * Kelsey Grammer as Henry J. Waternoose III * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Don Novello as Vincenzo Santorini * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher and Taran * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Merc and Turner * Hayden Panettiere as Birdie O'Brian and Kairi * Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley * Cree Summer as Yzma, Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh * David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick * Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Will Ryan as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear * Mak Wilson as J. Thaddeus Toad * Nigel Plaskitt as Ratty * Mike Quinn as Moley * Brian Herring as Angus McBadger * Richard Coombs as Cyril Proudbottom * John Eccleston as Mr. Winkie * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * Kath Soucie as Perdita, Dusty, Vixey, Rita, Sally, Duchess, Miss Bianca, Tish Katsufrakis and Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice) * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl * Julie Kavner as Ma * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Kittie as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin * Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge * Sarah Vowell as Violet * D.B. Sweeney as Stika * Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling, Berlioz, Koda and Dash * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress and Squeeze * Fred Stoller as Dusty * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Vanessa Marshall as Nala * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai * Susan Egan as Megara and Helga Katrina Sinclair * Michael Gough as Gopher * Hayden Rolence as Bambi * Hilary Shepard Turner as Georgette * Kevin Michael Richardson as Sebastian (stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright), Groot, Big the Cat (in Groot voice), Captain Gantu and Mr. Arrow * Parker Goris as Flounder * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Mae Whitman as Sailor Moon, Shanti, Tinker Bell, Pearl, and Huntsgirl * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Katherine von Till as Snow White * Nick Carson as Pinocchio * Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Elle Fanning as 2014 Princess Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Ichabod Crane, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Roger Radcliffe, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Denahi, Atka, Todd, Cooper, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Toby (new record dialogue, in style of Johnny Bravo), Lumiere (stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach), Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël and Zazu * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Gibbert Gottfried as Iago and Diablo the Raven (new record dialogue, in style of Iago) * Bruce Boxleitner as Tron * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit * Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto * Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Phil Morris as Joshua Strongbear Sweet * Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Jaleel White as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog (2nd voice) * Amy Adams as Princess Giselle * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Jake T. Austin as Lewis Cornelius Robinson * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Brian Murray as John Silver * Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord, King Roland II and Knuckles the Echidna * Ari Rubin as Quasimodo * Daisy Ridley as Rey * John Boyega as Finn * Grey Griffin as Esmeralda, Flicker, Kanga, Jessica Rabbit, Lor McQuarrie, Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice) and Pepper Potts * Wendee Lee (in style of Bulma) as Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker and Terra * Phil LaMarr as Chernabog, Mufasa, Darth Vader, Captain Phoebus, Scroop, Dagger and Carver Descartes * David Hyde Pierce as Einstein and Dr. Delbert Doppler * Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Roger Rabbit, Mr. Snoops, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Cedric the Sorcerer, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega * Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington * Dante Basco as Jake Long * Karen Strassman as Reiko Nagase (in style of Rouge the Bat) and Rosa Farrell * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly and Amy Rose (in style of Star Butterfly) * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Maurice LaMarche as Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Mr. Snoops, Robin Hood, Basil, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet and Mr. Big * Angelina Jolie as Live-Action Maleficent * Emma Stone as Live-Action Cruella De Vil * Frank Welker as Abu (vocal effects), Dumbo, Diablo the Raven (vocal effects), Elliot the Dragon, Marahute (vocal effects), Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pegasus (vocal effects), Toby (vocal effects), Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice) * Sam Riley as Diaval * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena, Vega and Tikal the Echidna * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Markets Herington as Libby * Alisha Wainwright as Leona * Bill Baretta as Pepe, Rowlf, and Swedish Chef * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, and Bunsen Honeydew * David Rudman as Scooter * Drake Bell as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam Eagle, and Animal * Jim Kroupa as Thog * Matt Vogel as Sweetums, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, and Dr. Julius Strangepork * Peter Linz as Walter * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Beaker, Statler, Link Hogthrob, and The Newsman * Will Sasso as Eddie Valiant * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers * Maria Darling (in Luke Triton voice) as Christopher Robin * David Gallagher as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice) and Riku * Jason Dohring as Terra * Quinton Flynn as Axel and Malekith the Accused * Coleen Clinkenbeard (in style of Luffy from One Piece) as Jake/Captain Jake * Ashley Johnson as Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater and Han Solo * Stephanie Sheh as Honey the Cat * Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog (in style of Yu Narukami) * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Ali Hillis as Lightning Farron * Rick Gomez as Zack Fair * Michelle Ruff as Jeena * Steve Burton as Cloud Strife * Tyler Merna as Prince James * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Bunnie Rabbot (in Applejack voice) and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Sonia the Hedgehog (in Pinkie Pie voice), Olivia Flaversham (in Fluttershy voice), Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie * Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat (in Rarity voice), Rarity and Vice-Principal Luna * Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia * Christina Vee as Adyson Sweetwater * Mindy Cohn as Katie * Melissa McCarthy as Holly, Abby Yates and Herself * Sandy Fox as Milly * Michel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Jeremy Clarkson as Adrian * James May as Ian * Richard Hammond as Nigel * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Danny Mastrogiorgio as The Mayor of New York * Sonny Strait (in TOM Voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop * Thomas Middleditch as Penn Zero * Young Maylay as a DJ in an FM Radio Station * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist and Mort Schaeffer * Natalie Lander as Goldie and Terra Branford * Erica Mendez as Policewoman #1 * Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. Archive Audios * Adam West as Star-Ace Little * Adam Ryen as Cody * Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Young Simba * Alex D. Linz as Young Tarzan * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia/Old Leia Organa Crew Voice Direction *Sam Riegel- Voice Director (Studiopolis) *Terry Klassen- Voice Director (Ocean Productions/Voicebox Productions) *Laura Bailey- Voice Director (FUNimation) Modeling *TBA Soundtrack/Songs *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams)- Also at the title screen and main menu *Shine Like Rainbows (Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Shannon Chan-Kent, Kazumi Evans, Andrea Libman)- Second end credits roll *It Doesn't Matter (Sonic's Theme) (Tony Harnell) - Third end credits roll *On Top of The World (Greek Fire) *Dreams Of An Absolution (Lee Brotherton) *Moonlight Dennetsu- Momoiro Clover Z Cover (Momoiro Clover Z) *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) *Ducktales theme song- Full Version (Jeff Pescetto) *Beat IT by Michael Jackson *I Ran (So Far Away) (A Flock of Seagulls) *Here it Goes Again (Ok Go) *Teen Titans Theme Song- Full Version (Puffy AmiYumi) *Try Everything- Japanese Version (Ami Nakashima) *Karma Chameleon (Culture Club) *X Gon Give It To Ya (Clean Version) (DMX) - At the character select screen *Let it Go- Demi Lovato Cover (Demi Lovato) *Cha La Head Cha La- Momoiro Clover Z Cover (Momoiro Clover Z) *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Free (Crush 40) *Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows) *Slow Motion (Nickelback)- During many of the boss races theme in story mode *Wicked Ones (Dorothy)- Also Opening Cutscene theme *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) *So What (P!nk) *Rock You Like a Hurricane (Scorpion) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *I Want You Back (The Jackson Five) *Ghostbusters (Ray Parker Jr.) *Follow Me (Kay Hanley) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *We Are the Champions (Queen)- Ending Cutscene theme *We Can (Ted Poley and Tony Harnell) *All of Me- Full Version (Crush 40) *Thriller- Gothminister Cover (Gothminister) *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) *Stronger than You (Estelle) *We Are! (Hiroshi Kitadani) *California Gurls (Katy Perry) *Timber (Kesha and Pitbull) *Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) *We Are the Crystal Gems- Full Version (Steven Universe cast) *Rotten to the Core (Descendants cast) *Try Everything (Shakira) *Sugar Rush (AK848) *Kick it Up a Notch- Album Version (P&F:AT2D Cast) *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *You Give Love a Bad Name (Bon Jovi) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Born to Be Wild (Steppenwolf) *I Want to Hold Your Hand (The Beatles) *Make It (Aerosmith) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Set If Off (Descendants cast) *I'm Real (Jennifer Lopez) - End credits roll Trailer Transcript ''Main Article: Trailer and TV Spot Transcripts '' Gallery Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Sonic series Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Zootopia Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas